Accidents Can Happen/Transcript
Previously...... **Penelope: Hamilton! Mia! I discovered the assassin’s identity, it- Two shots are heard, and a scaffolding falls at Penelope.... **Mia: PENELOPE! NOOO! In the present... **Mia: Did Penelope just die, at front of us! **Jones: Damn it! She was about to tell us the assassin’s name! **Bruno: W-what... was that! **Mia: Bruno! We didn’t realize you were here! **Mia: Anyway.. we can’t explain it now! Do you recognize the place where Penelope was killed! **Bruno: Erm... Y-yeah! F-follow me! Chapter 1 *Investigate area of incident **Mia: Poor Penelope... if only the scaffolding was tied up well, it wouldn’t have fell on her.... **Bruno: About that.... I don’t think her death is an accident.. **Bruno: While eavesdropping, on that... erm... message of yours...... I saw two shots being fired... and the ropes that was meant to hold the structure, are snatched, and have black ends on them! **Mia: So it was murder! **Mia: It must be that assassin! Bruno, did you manage to analyze which area the shots were fired.... **Bruno: Yes.... judging by the angles, the shots were fired from a tall building! **Bruno: And there is only one building more than 3 stories high here, which are the remains of a closed hotel over there! **Mia: Thank you Bruno! **Mia: Now lets see what we collected.... **Mia: We know that is the victim’s purse, so we’ll have to search it... **Mia: I also suggest we give Steve Liveman a visit, since she worked for him, to hide her true identity.... *Inform Steve of “Emma’s” death (1 star) **Mia: Mr Liveman, we came here to inform you that one of your workers, Emma Ternon was murdered! **Steve (holding a glass of wine): EMMA WAS MURDERED! **Steve: This is horrible! She was one of my most expensive prostitutes! She brought me a lot of money! **Steve: Now without her! I won’t be making as much money as I used to get! **Mia: And.... the girl’s life.... **Steve: Oh yes! That’s terrible too! **Mia: Anyway..... we would like to know whether Emma had any clients today, considering this could help us catch her killer... **Steve: Let me remember........ **Steve: Oh yes! She had a lot of clients, however, assuming you’re talking about the one she was supposed to be with this afternoon, you should talk to Roger Smirnov! **Mia: Roger Smirnov! Alexei’s father? **Mia: I presume you met him, Hamilton, when investigating your very first real murder investigation.. **Mia: Thank you Mr Liveman, but please stick around! *Talk to Roger Smirnov (1 star) **Roger: Are my eyes fooling me! Or are you the one who caught my Alexei’s killer! **Mia: Your eyes are not tricking you, This is Hamilton Laurent... **Mia: Anyway, we aren’t hear for a visit, we are here because a prostitute, named Emma Ternon, have been murdered.... **Roger: EMMA’s DEAD! **Roger (tears running down his eyes): That explains why she haven’t arrived yet! She’s never been late! **Roger: Oh! I can’t handle this.... I-I need some space, so I can drink a glass of wine or two.... **Mia: Don’t worry, we’ll leave.... *Search victim’s purse (1 star) **Mia: That looks like some really expensive necklace..... pure gold...... **Mia: There is something engraved on it, on the back... lets see what it is! *Retrieve engraved text (1 star) **Mia: The letters engraved on the necklace, spell out “FROM GILLY”..... **Mia: We know a Gilly! GILLY GADOT! **Mia: You and Diego learnt that she visited the brothel, she must be a client of the victim! **Mia: Lets talk to her! *Tell Gilly about the victim’s death (1 star) **Mia: Gilly Ga- BANG!!! A gunshot passes past Mia, and shoots a glass bottle of wine... **Mia: -dot..... **Gilly: What’re ya doin’ here! Ain’t ya seen I’m practicing shootin’! I nearly blowed ya! **Mia: W-were sorry... we came here because we got news... **Gilly: News! I’m damned to know ‘bout it! Tell me! **Mia: A prostitute, Emma Ternon have been murdered! **Gilly: ME EMMA DEAD!!! **Gilly (crying): .............. **Mia: Your Emma? Isn’t she a prostitute, she belongs to everyone! **Gilly (angry): Dis is different! Emma was me girlfriend! **Mia: Emma was a lesbian! I didn’t knew this. Nonetheless, she was with someone! **Mia: Oh Gilly.... we’re sorry to hear about this.... w-we hope that everything goes well for you.... *Investigate sniping area **Mia: I can’t see any clues here.... maybe we should check the other buildings, like Bruno told u- **Mia: You think we should dig through these brick? **Mia: They look too heavy for me... W-would you mind doing it yourself.... *Search bricks (1 star) **Mia: That’s definitely the building the killer shot from! That’s a sniper! **Mia: We have to send it to Bruno! He may find something on it! *Send sniper to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer drinks wine) **Bruno: The bullets of the gun, match exactly the marks left on the rope! So that is definitely the murder weapon! **Bruno: While analyzing the gun, I also found some burgundy stain, that I collected and sent to Sploder! **Bruno: He confirmed that it was a wine stain! Meaning, the killer drinks wine! *Autopsy victim (Killer attribute: Killer is a sharpshooter) **Hasuro: Poor Penny... I won’t forgive the killer for this... Unless, if he was a handsome boy of course.... **Mia: Ugh... Hasuro.... anyway did you find anything worthy to note.... **Hasuro: Not a lot... After all, the killer didn’t kill her in a first-degree way.... And I don’t recall watching a similar death scene in movies.... **Hasuro: However, considering the fact the killer shot ropes to make the scaffolding fall on her, they most be really good at handling guns... **Mia: So the killer can handle guns, lets hope they don’t handle prison as well! Later..... **Mia: So far we have three suspects, and they all talked well of the victim... **Mia: What shocked me, was the fact the victim was a lesbian... but seeing she comes from Xerda, a society of girls with a similar sexuality, I shouldn’t have been.... **Mia: Steve, for once, have not spoken ill, of a victim from this distric- **Randall: Officer Laurent! Officer Loukas! **Randall: I have been patrolling the district! I found Polly! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far we have three suspects in the list... **Mia: We already witnessed Gilly using her awesome shooting skills on empty wine bottles, making her fit both attributes. **Mia: Judging by Steve’s gun collection in his office, he must be a trained shooter, plus we saw him drinking wine when we spoke to him. **Mia: And Roger excused himself from us, in order to drink some glasses of win- **Randall: Officer Loukas! Officer Laurent! **Mia: What is it, Randall? **Randall: It’s Polly! I found her when patrolling the district! **Mia: You found her! Did you bring her! **Randall: N-no... I know how smart she is, she’d probably have no problem escaping from me! **Randall: That’s why I went to you, since you may come up with a plan to catch her! **Mia: I see what you’re saying..... **Mia: Anyway, Hamilton and I will come up with the plan! Just tell us where you found her... **Randall: Follow me..... At the area.... **Randall: There she is.... **Polly: ....... **Mia: Thank you, Randall! **Randall: Did you come up with a plan? **Mia: We sure did, leave it to us..... **Mia: There is a lot of people around, so I can hide between the crowd, you know what you have to do Hamilton..... Mia goes to her position, and Hamilton blows a sleeping dart.... **Polly (holds the dart): ....... **Polly: Nice try, Laurent! But It’ll take more than that to- BANG..... **Polly (dazed): ........ **Polly (unconscious): ........ **Mia (holding a police stick): I-is she unconscious.... **Mia: Thank goodness, she is! Lets send her to her cell, and give her a talk! *Ask Polly if she killed Penelope for The Anoterous (1 star) **Polly: W-where am I- **Polly: Shit! Don’t that’s the ce- **Mia: It is your cell, Polly! We finally caught you, for good! **Polly: You sonuvabit- **Mia: Save the cussing for later, we’ve got a murder to solve! **Mia: Now... you already are spending a lifetime in jail! So admit it! Did you kill Emma Ternon, or should I say... Penelope Everett, to save your fellow cult member from arrest! **Polly: Penelope Everett, isn’t that the undercover private detective, who Trish phoned me about? **Mia: Yes... now answer our question... Did you do it to save the Anoterous assassin! **Polly: Why would I commit murder for a cult I have decided to leave, and are now after me! I’m a changed woman! **Polly: Now about the murder... Maybe I done it, maybe not.... **Mia: What do you mean by “maybe”..... **Polly: Well.... you brought me back to the place, I hate the most. What makes you think I’ll save you time, by telling you the truth whether I killed Everett, or not. **Mia: Even after she left the cult, she still won’t cooperate with the cops! **Mia: At least we know she is a sharpshooter, from how she shot Randall and Yoyo.... **Mia: I never thought of this, until now... You think we should take a look at the victim’s brothel room... *Investigate victim’s room **Mia: Like you said.. we should take a look at the bin, it may have something that’ll help us in the investigation.... **Mia: A golden chalice... that must be a gift from one of the boys Penelope gave favors to, to stay undercover... **Mia: Maybe if we dust it for fingerprints, we may know who gave this to her.... *Search bin (1 star) **Mia: There is a note in here..... **Mia: “Emma, considering you don’t need a single cent of what you are receiving from your clients, give it all to me, or else, you know what happens” - Steve..... **Mia: Was Steve blackmailing Penelope? **Mia: We need to have a word with him, on that! *Ask Steve what he was blackmailing the victim about (1 star) **Mia: Mr Liveman, we know you blackmailed Emma! **Steve: So you found the message... guess what? I’ll give the information, in exchange o- **Mia: We don’t need your help, thank you! It’s about Emma being a undercover private detective! **Steve: Oh.... So you already know.... **Mia: Ever since, when did you learn of this... **Steve: Just that morning... I was planning to use that to gain all her tips, with the exchange of not gossiping about it... **Mia: Oh... so you must have been disappointed, when you learnt she was going to leave the district, since her job is done.... **Steve: Of course I was! Just when I thought I’d become way richer than I already am! I discover, she had discovered the assassin’s identity! **Mia: Did she mentioned it! **Steve: Sadly, no! If I did, I would’ve used that to make you pay me, loads of cash, for me to snitch on them! *Dust chalice for fingerprints (1 star) **Mia: Now that we have the fingerprints! Maybe Clay can identify it’s owner! *Send fingerprints to Clay **Mia: Clay, have you analyzed the fingerprints we sent.... **Clay: I did... and It turns out they belonged to Kelemen.... **Clay: I mean... I already knew the boy was as thirsty as a vampire, but I never thought he’d visit the brothel. Nonetheless, take favors from a lady, a decade older than him..... **Mia: So Kelemen owned that golden chalice... we need to have a talk with him..... *Ask Kelemen if he was the victim’s client (1 star) **Mia: Kelemen, I suppose that chalice belong- **Kelemen: Just throw it away... my “real” father gifted it to me yesterday, in order to try to bond with me... as if this, and hunting with me will make up the 16 years of my life, I never got to see him, and grew up thinking my step-father was my real one.... **Kelemen: Eventually, I gave it to a friend of mine, with the intentions of having her sell it, and leave prostitution behind.... **Mia: So you weren’t Pen- I mean Emma’s client! **Kelemen: Of course not! The chick is 10 years older than me, despite looking young! And I wouldn’t in my life sleep with a girl, without having the honor of knowing I was her first! **Kelemen: Besides... My mom would kill me, if she only knew I had sexual contact with Lucille, before she died.... I wouldn’t let my horniness take any risk higher than that, by sexing expensive whores! **Mia: It seems like we were wrong... Kelemen may be sometimes desperate, but he has morals.... **Mia: And you’re right... he mentioned hunting with his biological father, which means he is a sharpshooter... Later..... **Mia: Hamilton! We should take another look at the area the victim was killed at! *Investigate pound **Mia: That is a strange looking thing.... **Mia: Wait.... there are something engraved on it.... E.T/P.E **Mia: These the victim’s initials! Both her real identity! And her fake one! **Mia: I don’t know what this is meant to mean.... Yoyo may tell us... **Mia: And these ripped pieces of paper, may reveal something important.... *Fix torn note (1 star) **Mia: The note says... “YOU ARE A HYPOCRITE, EMMA!”.... **Mia: Someone accused Emma of hypocrisy... but who? **Mia: Yoyo may identify, whose hand-writing is this.... *Send note to Yoyo **Mia: Yoyo... how’re you doing..... **Yoyo: I’m fine.... my chest still hurts, but I’m getting better..... **Mia: This is good to know..... **Yoyo: Thank you... but you’re not here to check on me, so I’ll just tell you what I found from the handwriting.... **Yoyo: I can tell by looking at it, that the person grew up with people who use different letters from the English ones in writing..... **Yoyo: And seeing how the writer, took a few seconds to write this, they must be experienced at racing, and very competitive.... **Mia: We know someone with those qualities! Gilly! **Mia: But why would she call her girlfriend, a hypocrite?! **Mia: We need to confront her! *Ask Gilly why she called “Emma” a hypocrite (1 star) **Mia: Gilly, may we know why you called Emma, a hypocrite?! **Gilly: Cos’ she is! **Gilly: Dat hussy has been tellin’ ME! To stop sleepin’ with other hoes! **Mia: It’s natural for her to get mad! You were basically cheating on her! **Gilly: And what’d ya call, wut she was doin’ ‘very single day! **Gilly: Da only reason, why’d I fuck dose othet scarlets, cos’ Emma was unfaithful to me herself! I ain’t stoppin’ doin’ what I was doin’, unless Emma’s willin’ to leave the business! **Mia: Well... you were in luck, because she was going to leave it today, lets hope your impatience didn’t get the worst of you.... *Send strange object to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer eats olives) **Mia: Yoyo, do you know what that device that was sent to the victim... **Yoyo: Yes... it is called the kiss of death, it is used as a way to wish someone death! And seeing that both the victim’s initials were on it! The killer must have sent it! **Mia: A theat from the killer! Did you find anything else on it! **Yoyo: Yes... A watery substance, which I sent to Sploder... he says it came from olives.... **Mia: So the killer likes olives. Well... lets just say they will definitely won’t “olive” prison... Later..... **Mia: Officer Usery..... would you please, go and ask all the suspects, whether they eat olives... **Randall: Yes ma’am.... **Mia: Well.... it seems like it wasn’t easy for the victim to disguise as a prostitute... **Mia: Apparently, her “boss”, found out her true identity, and intended to use it to blackmail her. However, she was already nearly ready to leave the disguise forever. Did he kill her, for wanting to ruin his chance of getting loads of money.... **Mia: Not only did she have to deal with people discovering her identity... She fell in live with a girl in the district, who wanted her to leave prostitution. However, she had to stay pretending, until the assassin is arrest- **Hasuro: Guys! **Hasuro: I have taken a closer look at Penelope’s body! **Hasuro: Turns out she recently got an abortion! Chapter 3 **Hasuro: I did extra analysis on the victim’s body! She had an abortion! **Mia: Penelope was pregnant! And she got rid of it! **Mia: Hasuro! Did you learn who the baby daddy is! **Hasuro: Sadly, I couldnt! The fetus wasn’t developed yet.... **Mia: We can still learn who he is! Lets search her room, again! *Investigate closet **Mia: That is a pregnancy test! Maybe sending it to Sploder, can tell us who the baby daddy is! **Mia: That note.... it’s written in Greek! You think Clay can translate it.... **Mia: And that videocamera... it may reveal who The Anoterous assassin is! Luckily, it is already unlocked, so we just have to send it to Clay... *Send pregnancy test to Sploder **Mia: Sploder, did you figure out who could possibly be, Penelope’s baby daddy.... **Sploder: Yes... Luckily, Penelope forgot to clean the urine from the test... **Mia: Ew.... Gross..... **Sploder: Now.... I have analyzed it, and it turns out the baby she was pregnant with, was Roger Smirnov’s.... **Mia: So Roger impregnated the victim...... Lets see if he knew about that! *Ask Roger if he knew about Emma’s pregnancy (1 star) **Roger: H-hi... I was about to go duck shooting... what do you want to talk to me about... **Mia: Mr Smirnov, we came to know that you and Emma were expecting a baby, is that right! **Roger (angry): I WAS EXPECTING! That sexist monster did not understand how much I wanted a child! **Roger: When she came yelling at me for impregnating her, I was excited! I didn’t care if she didn’t want it, I would have just taken it from her, and raised it by myself! **Roger: However, 3 days ago, she told me she suffered from a miscarriage.... **Roger (angry): Until yesterday! I learnt that she ABORTED it! And her excuse was because, he was a MALE!!! **Mia: It must be sad for you, experiencing losing a son, not once, but twice.... we just hope you didn’t decided to kill Emma for this.... *Send videocamera to Clay **Clay: I honestly don’t know what to say of this..... **Mia: Was the content of the camera.... NSFW... **Clay: N-no..... It’s not this.... they were all photos of people, the victim was spying at.... and one off them is Kelemen.... **Mia: Emma was spying at Kelemen? Does that mean she thinks he could be an Anoterous agent? **Clay: Y-yes..... **Mia: Clay? What’s wrong? **Clay: It’s that video of Kelemen.... Start of footage..... **Kelemen (holds nearly empty glass of wine): ..... **Kelemen (glass of wine is now full): ..... **Kelemen (drinks wine): ...... **Kelemen (glass of wine, still full): ....... End of footage..... **Mia: WTF! The glass of wine, literally got refilled, the moment Kelemen touched it! **Clay: Yes... and it seems whenever he drank from it, it never gets empty.... **Mia (whispering) You’re right, Hamilton. Kelemen is obviously a demigod, and judging by his ability, he is the son of Dionysus. God of wine, parties, and pleasure.... *Tell Kelemen that you know he is a demigod (1 star) **Mia: Kelemen, we saw a footage from Penelope’s camera, we know you are the son of Dionysus... **Kelemen: Penelope... I see she works for you.... **Mia: Penelope! Shit, Did I just revea- **Mia: Wait! You already knew her identity! And no... she doesn’t work for us! **Kelemen: Of course I knew her identity! You thought I would give a hooker, an expensive thing of mine, just to sell it for clothes and jewelry, and make no use of it, but to gain more clients? **Kelemen: That spy forced me into giving it to her, for her research! Saying that I am a potential assassin, just because my father lazy, drunk beat, who calls himself a greek god! **Mia: And did you kill her for this! **Kelemen: Fuck no! When are you going to give up! I didn’t kill anybody, and I never will! *Send note to Clay **Mia: Clay, did you manage to translate the message..... **Clay: Of course! The message is from a certain Charles Rayman, to Penelope.... **Clay: In the message, he tells her if she saw Penelope, she shouldn’t capture her, instead keep an eye at her... **Mia: Charles Rayman? We know that guy, he’s the brother of the reporter we helped find her wedding rings, and isn’t he also Rozetta Pierre’s boyfriend? **Mia: He must be one of the people involved in hunting The Anoterous... and he told Penelope to spy on Polly... **Mia: What if Polly noticed her, and killed her! Lets speak with her! *Ask Polly if she knew Penelope spied at her (1 star) **Mia: Polly, we have learnt that someone hired the victim to spy on you, were you aware of it? **Polly: Of course I knew.... I knew it was about time her agent’s would come to know.... and don’t expect me to say anything..... **Polly: All what I have to say... I didn’t make the job easy for her, knowing she is spying at me, I acted like a normal person.... **Mia: Did you get bored with this, and so decided to kill her.... **Polly: I shan’t say a word... Later.... **Randall: I have spoken to all the suspects! **Randall: It seems like all eat olives, except Smirnov! **Mia: Good job, Randall! **Mia: Now, lets go pay that sniping area another visit, to learn more from the killer..... *Investigate rooftop **Mia: What is that red substance on that handkerchief... **Mia: We have to collect it and send it to Sploder... **Mia: Those bullet shells must belong to the sniper! Lets send them to Bruno! *Collect red substance **Mia: Now that we collected the substance! Lets send it to Sploder! *Send red substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has lipstick on) **Sploder: This is the third time something similar to this, ended up being an attribute, I’m surprised you don’t recognize it! **Mia: The third time? Can you just skip yo the point, and tell us? **Sploder: The substance you gave me, is red lipstick stain! **Mia: So the killer wears red lipstick, well... their lips will be red with blood, if they’re unlucky enough to get in prison fights.. *Send ammo shells to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer is covered with grease) **Bruno: Those ammo you sent me, definitely belong to the murder weapon.... **Bruno: I have analyzed it further, and I found oil grease..... **Bruno: That means your killer, is probably covered with it! Later.... **Mia: We finally collected enough evidence! Lets catch Penelope’s killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Gilly, you are under arrest for the murder of private detective, Penelope Everett! **Gilly: Penelope? Who’s dis? **Mia: Don’t play dumb with us! You knew Emma wasn’t an actual hooker, so you killed her for your cult! And don’t tell us you didn’t know, because there is no way you killed her for not leaving prostitution, the minute she wanted to tell us that you are an assassin! **Gilly: Da hell ya mean? I ain’t no ‘ssassin! And I ain’t never killed Emma, or dat Penelope! **Mia: Don’t you deny it! We found wine stain on your sniper, the grease on the ammo shells, and finally, the handkerchief you used to wipe your lipstick, on the abandoned hotel, you were hiding in, to snipe the victim on the head! **Gilly: Oh please! I shot the ropes of the scaffolding to make it fall on her and look like an accident! You know noth- **Gilly (sweating): ........ **Gilly: Fuck it! Fine! I am the Anoterous agent! A daughter of Aphrodite! I’m sick of using that rowdy accent anyway..... **Mia: A fake accent, but why? What’s the purpose of it..... **Gilly: So you wouldn’t suspect me.... how do you think I manipulated the people into killing the Anoterous enemies.... **Mia: I didn’t think of i- **Gilly: You’re about to find out.... now who should I pick..... **Gilly: The method was always easier on boys..... **Gilly (seductive): Hamilton, dearie.... listen to me..... **Mia: What are you- **Gilly (seductive): Please.... take that gun from your pocket.... **Gilly (seductive): Good job..... now.... point it at that girl with the freckles.... **Mia: Hamilton! What is this! Hamilton! Drop the gun! **Gilly: He is under my spell..... It’s called charm-speaking.. An ability shared by a few of Aphrodite’s daughters.... no matter how much you beg, unless you are a daughter of the love goddess, You can’t break it.... **Mia: Hamilton! Snap out of it! Snap out of it! **Gilly (seductive): Shoot! BANG!! **Gilly (with a bullet on her forehead): ......... Gilly walls on the ground, dead. Hamilton drops the gun, confused, and looks at Mia.... **Mia: W-what just happene- **Diego (with Rozetta): Miacita! Are you okay! Go Crazy or Go Home (6/6) **Diego (with Rozetta): Thank god.... she’s dead..... Diego then glares at Hamilton...... **Diego: You sonuvabitch, we truste- **Rozetta: Calm down, Diego. He had no control in his body, that girl was charm-speaking him.... **Rozetta: Anyway... all of you go upstairs, and please try to gather everyone in the station.... *Ask Rozetta why she wanted everyone to speak with her (1 star) **Bruno (with Hasuro and Yoyo): Can someone explain, why we are all here..... **Clay (with Sploder and Hamida): Yes.... we have jobs to do.... **Mia (with Diego and Randall): We know... but it is important, Rozetta Pierre have came to talk to us..... **Jones: I see she wants to spill the beans.... **Mia (with Diego and Randall): Here she is..... **Rozetta: I’m sorry it took me long..... **Jones: Are you sure you want to tell them, did the Ath- **Rozetta: No, she hasn’t said anything yet... I’m doing this, because they all, even the mortals, deserve to know about their existence.... **Hasuro (with Bruno and Yoyo): The existence of what? **Rozetta: The greek gods! **Diego (with Mia and Randall): Great.... Another pagan..... **Hamida (with Clay and Sploder): Diego! **Diego (with Mia and Randall): Please! You don’t actually believe this! Mia, tell her... **Mia (with Diego and Randall): But it is true..... **Rozetta: It is true, and I can prove it! **Rozetta (snaps finger): ............. **Rozetta (takes off wig): ............ **Rozetta (puts something on her face): ........ **Yoyo (with Bruno and Hasuro): Your face! It’s changed! You look like a complete- **Rozetta: A completely different person..... **The whole team (shocked): ........ **Rozetta: My name is Rozetta, Princess of Xerda! Sculptured with Clay by my mother, and brought to life, by the gods of the Olympus! **Rozetta: Penelope, was my sister, born from my mother’s womb, after a one night stand, and in a unisexual festival! After the reveal........ **Diego: T-this.... t-this was.... **Mia: Amazing..... **Diego: Crazy! **Rozetta: I see, unlike the Arabian girl, you have no ability to see past the mist..... **Rozetta: Mia, please rest... a traumatizing experience like the one downstairs, can be really tiring for you...... **Rozetta: While you two boys... I have a request for you...... **Rozetta: Miss Gadot must have been given a list of the people she should kill, I’d like you retrieve it, so that we could warn any of the targets that they are being run after..... try searching that rooftop where she shot the ropes fro- **Melody: Officers! Officers! I-I need help.... **Hamida: Hey..... calm down.... calm down.... everything is okay..... **Rozetta: Of course, unless you want to help Kelemen’s mother, first...... **Diego: How do you know Keleme- **Rozetta: The big boos told us, to keep an eye on Hamilton and Mia, so we know all the suspects they’ve interrogated.... *See what is wrong with Melody (1 star) **Hamida: Miss Hart... Is everything ok.... **Melody (crying): It’s Kelemen.... I only wanted to protect him.... I swear....... **Hamida: Protect him from what? Is he in trouble! **Melody: Of course he is! He is a demigod! They are always in danger! **Hamida: You know about the Gree- **Melody: I saw a god in his real form, I know everything in Greek mythology exists! Just like every Demigod’s mommy or daddy does! **Melody: I also am aware there is that cult, which groups demigods together! They hurt every mortal who’s aware of Greek mythology, and any demigods who refuses their offer to join them! **Melody: My Kelemen haven’t got one yet! But it wouldn’t take long for him to do! And I know he would never agree to join them! **Melody: I tried to trap him in home, ever since he was 7, until he was 14! But he was uncontrollable! **Melody: I enrolled him in Fairview High! Hoping a boarding high school would be able to prevent him from going outside! But he started skipping curfew! And in many occasions he’d sneak out at night! **Melody: The only way I could think if now, is to send him to live with his ex-step-father, who kicked us out after I confessed of by infidelity! **Melody: Andras would know how to control him, he would only allow anyone to go out, between 5:00-10:00 am, and that’s if they are over 18! And would give them hard chores, so they wouldn’t have enough time to have fun! **Melody: After begging, he finally accepted to have Kelemen, in exchanged of never letting me see him again.... but when I told Kelemen, he yelled at me, pushed me, and ran off crying.... **Melody (crying): Oh Officers! Please find him for me! I-I don’t want him yo get hurt! **Hamida: Don’t worry Melody... where was the last place you saw him..... **Melody: I-it was near the pond, that’s where I told him about it...... *Investigate pond **Hamida: Hamilton, did you find anything that could lead us to Kelemen..... **Hamida: Shoe-prints.... their extending from the lake, to the pavements..... **Hamida: You remember what shoes Kelemen was wearing.... if so... lets identify which shoes made those prints..... *Identify shoe-prints (1 star) **Hamida: The shoe brand that made those prints are LightYourWay sneakers.... **Hamida: I know these.... These are the ones which have a button, which you press, and then they give out light! **Hamida: You saw these are the types of shoes Kelemen wore! Then lets follow them.... After following..... **Hamida: We are at Vicky’s clubhouse... **Hamida: This is good! Vicky can tell us where he is hiding! *Ask Vicky where is Kelemen (1 star) **Vicky: Kelemen? I don’t know what you are talking about? He isn’t here..... **Hamida: Did he tell you to lie for him? I can sense insincerity by your expression.... **Vicky: Why do you even want to find him? His mother is planning to send him to his hateful step-father, out of a grudge, for being the reason behind their divorce.... **Hamida: Is that what he told you! No! His mother loves him very much! She wants to send him into a strict household, so he can never sneak out or skip curfew! **Vicky: How is that love?! **Hamida: Vicky, there is that cult called The Anoterous, who are killing mortals who are aware of the reality of Greek mythology, and ones who can see through the mist.... **Hamida: But they also hurt demigods like Kelemen, if they refused their offer to join them... **Hamilton: Kelemen was never offered a place, but if he was... you know he would never join them! This is why his mother wants him protected! **Vicky: .............. **Vicky: I feel bad for betraying Kelemen.... b-but... this is serious! I-i’ll lead you him...... *Convince Kelemen to come with you (1 star) **Vicky: Kelemen... you have some guests...... **Kelemen (red circles around his eyes): W-who...... **Hamida: It’s us Kelemen! We came here under the under the orders of your mother!!! **Kelemen: VICKY! YOU PROMISED TO KEEP ME HIDDEN!! **Vicky: Kelemen.... You don’t understand!!! **Kelemen: GO AWAY! EVERYONE! I DON’T WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER, OR ANYONE EVER AGAIN!!! **Hamida: Kelemen... sweetie... please... you have to listen to us.... **Kelemen: Don’t use that flirty tone on me... You already told me you have no love for me.... ***Hamida: At least LISTEN. **Hamida: Your mother doesn’t hate you, she never loved your step-father... The only reason why she stayed with him an extra 12 years after you were born, was to keep you protected....... **Hamida: She never cared of the divorce... she was relieved she wouldn’t spend another second with him, but at the same time sad because she has to protect you herself.... **Kelemen: I don’t need anyone to protect, especially HER! If she does love me, why is she always mean to me, and why does she want to give me up.... **Hamida: She’s mean to you, so she could scare you, so you wouldn’t dare setting a food out the house alone. And she doesn’t want to give you up, she realized she couldn’t control, and so decided to send you to your step-father since he can easily prevent you from getting killed... **Kelemen: Killed?! Wha- **Vicky: Kelemen! I’m sorry I betrayed you! But I had to! They told me everything! You know The Anoterous! Penelope told you about them... **Kelemen: A cult who kills mortals who can see through the mist, and pagans? **Vicky: Not only that! They also kill demigods who refuse to join them! And you don’t want to join a cult that kills innocent lives, do you!! **Kelemen: ............ **Kelemen: Oh god! I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid.... **Kelemen: Fine..... I’ll go to Autumn Springs...... **Hamida: Good...... Now go give your mommy her goodbyes..... **Kelemen: Ok..... and please take this as something to remember me by, Hamilton..... **Vicky: Now that everything is settled, anyone wants burgers.... *Investigate sniping area **Diego: That is Gilly’s phone... do you think it has any mentions of the targets.... **Diego: There is one way to know, lets unlock it! *Unlock Gilly’s phone (1 star) **Diego: Now that we unlocked it. Clay’s our man.... *Send phone to Clay **Clay (with Rozetta): I hope you two don’t mind me bringing Rozetta here..... **Diego: It’s okay... she is the one who told us to search the rooftop! **Clay (with Rozetta): I did what you told me! I looked through the phone! **Clay (with Rozetta): And it turns out the fool wrote a list of all the targets, in her notes. But not only that! She listed the reasons! **Rozetta (with Clay): And guess what! One of them is Hyrum Lopez, who is listed as an Ex-Anoterous member! **Diego: Hyrum, a member of an evil organization? But I thought he changed his ways? **Rozetta: And seeing he is listed as “Ex”, means he left them, and probably at the same time he left his mobster life! **Diego: Glad to see, an ex-member with common sense, unlike that Polly chick! **Diego: Considering he is no longer in the evil! Lets warn him! *Warn Hyrum (1 star) **Diego: Hyrum, we know that you used to work for The Anoterous.... **Hyrum: I ain’t worked for em’, I ain’t no demigod! I’s simply an ally! Me ol’ man’s a demigod, dat’s all! I ditched em’ anyways! **Diego: A member or ally, you still were associated with them! And you said it, you ditched them! And now they are after you, they want to kill you! **Hyrum: After me? As’f they could harm me! I has bodyguards to save me! I am untouchable! I’d laugh at their faces, if they dared sendin’ an assassin after me! Later...... **Mia: Pstt.... Hamilton..... **Mia: I don’t care what Rozetta said about the big boss not giving us permission yet! I want to know everything about the Anoterous! **Mia: Polly may not reveal the Anoterous member’s identities, for unknown reasons, but she’d at least tell us their goals! **Mia: For this I want to talk to her! *Ask Polly to tell them what she is willing to tell about The Anoterous (1 star) **Polly: What’re you doing here, I’m getting sick of seeing you! **Mia: We want to ask you why are The Anoterous doing all these horrible stuff? What are their purpose? **Polly: And why do you think I’ll tell you? **Mia: How would telling us affect you, you left The Anoterous? **Polly: Ok.... where do I start..... **Polly: It’s simple, they want to create an all demigod nation! In other words take over Grimsdale! **Mia: Take over Grimsdale? **Polly: Yes, and they want to do this, by slaying any obstacles! Like: Pagan, mortals unaffected by the mist, parents of demigods, children of demigods, and... demigods who didn’t join the cause! **Polly: And once they are done with these, they form an army, and kill every mortal, and..... THE END! **Mia: T-this is horrible!!!! **Polly: Yeah... yeah.... really horrible.... after all, what’s the point of having a city for yourself, when there are no mortals to glorify you..... **Mia: I really hope we manage to catch the one responsible behind this! Too bad Rozetta’s boss won’t let us involved... yet.... **Polly: Yes.... It would be so easy for you, to catch the leader..... **Mia: Do you happen to know the identity.... **Polly (evil laugh): ........... **Polly: I was one of his must trusted servants, of course I knew. But what expects me to say a word on it! **Mia (angry): Why are you like this! Even after leaving the cult, you still won’t reveal any of its secrets! What makes you hide them! **Polly: Loukas.... I simply chose the winning side, and its definitely not yours... At the station.... **Hasuro (with the entire team): About time, you show up! **Mia: W-what’s happening? **Rosamund (with Rozetta): Mia...... H-hamilton.... we’ve been we’ve been you..... **Rosamund: Shut your eyes, everyone.... and don’t ask why, just do what you’re told...... **The whole team (closes their eyes): ......... **Mia (closes her eyes): ........ Hamilton closes his eyes, and then he opens it, just to see he’ve been transported into a divine palace, where instead of Rosamund standing next to Rozetta, was a beautiful female warrior: Athena, goddess of war and wisdom. Around them were 12 thrones, each of which a god is seated in, except of Athena’s.... **Ares: So.... these are your “brave warriors”, Athena? A group of kids? None of which are bulked up? **Aphrodite: Ares.... darling.. You do realize my daughter is one of them.... **Hephaestus: Are you two going to shut your mouths? **Hera: I don’t see any child of Zeus’ mistresses, so I guess I’m fine..... **Poseiden: How come my daughter isn’t here? **Zeus: SILENCE EVERYONE!!! **Zeus: Athena, how many times did I tell you, we want nohing to do with Grimsdale... I mean.. yes, most of our children are from here! But there are ACTUAL heroes fighting against the Titans, and you bring these into our attention? Some of which aren’t even demigods? **Athena: Father.... I know what you said... I only brought them here, to make sure all the demigods in the group, are claimed.... **Zeus: Fine....... **Athena: Good. **Athena: Hamilton Laurent! Mia Loukas! Yoyo Ip! Hasuro Haku! Bruno Filipovich! Clay Banger! **Athena: Take a step closer.... You all do what you are told, when suddenly your wrists are glowing., and tattoos arr formed.... **Athena: Hamilton... your wrist reveals the tattoo of an olive branch, that proves you as my son..... **Athena: Mia Loukas, your wrist shows a basket of fruits, making you Demeter’s daughter.... **Athena: Yoyo, you have the tattoo of a dove feather, showing you as the daughter of Aphrodite. **Athena: Hasuro, you are the son of Apollo, judging by the lyre on your wrist.. **Athena: Bruno, the wings tattoo on your wrist, means that you are Hermes’ child. **Athena: And finally.... Clay, your sledgehammer tattoo, makes you a son of Hephaestus... **Ares: At least he inherited his mother’s appearance. Ha ha!! **Zeus: ARES!!! Hamida saw the goddess Aphrodite, and decided to hide behind Sploder and Diego. Eventually, the goddess noticed her, and teleported to her... **Aphrodite: USELESS!!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I AM! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! **Aphrodite: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO CREATE LOVE STORIES BETWEEN PEOPLE! DO YOU THINK LOVE IS USELESS!!! Aphrodite carried on shouting. However, Hamida didn’t listen to a single word, and glared at the goddess.... **Hamida (angry): HEY! Why did you copy MY LOOK!!! You look exactly like me! Aphrodite got offended, as her appearance varies by the eyes of others. Women are meant to see her with the features they desire the most, and men are meant to be attracted to her. The fact that Hamida saw her as a replica of herself, meant Hamida considered herself prettier than Aphrodite.... **Aphrodite: Oh! You little ras- **Athena: Aphrodite, calm down! Just because a girl thinks she’s more beautiful than you, doesn’t mean everyone thinks the same.... **Athena: Ok, It’s time to send you all back to the station, goodbye! The whole team is sent back to the station. Hamilton catches one more glimpse of his mother smiling at him, and then she disappears.... The whole team starts discussing what happened. And some like: Yoyo and Bruno are complaining about their godly parents. And then everyone started cussing at their godly parent for not being in their lives... **Rozetta: Can you all stop insulting the gods, it wouldn’t make them any less negligible than they already are.... **The whole team: Rozetta, you haven’t explained to us what The Anoterous truly are... can you tell us? **Rozetta: I would... but maybe Mia and Hamilton would rather do so, amirite? **Mia (embarrassed): Oh.... So you know, about me and Hamilto- **Jones: I have a call..... **Jones (on the phone): Ok.... good.... ok..... **Jones: It’s the warden, she says Trish Coletti would like to speak to us... *Ask Trish what she wants (1 star) **Mia: Trish... may we ask why you asked for us?! **Trish: I thought maybe you would like to know something about The Anoterous..... **Trish: Or the identity of one of their assassins.... **Mia: You know the identity of an Anoterous assassin? Which one? **Trish: The one in Holy Hills! While escaping prison, I heard Brock and Polly having a conversation..... **Trish: In the conversation, they mentioned that the leader told the Holy Hills assassin to kill Charles Rayman, in his own sister’s wedding! **Trish: And guess what? They mentioned the name! And her name is Nicki Nale, a TV reporter in CCN!! At the station......... **Rozetta: Someone’s after my Charles!!!!! **Mia: Don’t worry, we can just arrest Nicki Nal- **Rozetta: It won’t be easy like that.... we have no proof of her involvement, except the words of a prisoner! We have to catch het in the act! **Rozetta: The wedding will be tomorrow. You have to prepare yourself. We need to catch Nicki before she kills Charles!